Vampire Spell
You will need the following items for this spell: * Full Moon or New Moon (optional) * Night time (8 pm - 5 am) This is a well-known spell to become vampire. Casting Instructions for 'Vampire spell Spell' Spell: Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirst coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. You can do it outside or inside. If you do it outside, just stay somewhere where there's not much light. If it's full moon, let it shine you. If you're living in city full of fake lights at night, you might consider doing it inside. Best timing to do this spell is: Full moon outside. You can do it inside, of course. Open window and stay in middle of room you're in. Turn off lights. Say spell 10 times, clearly and slowly. If you can't do it at night, you can do it at day, but if so, there's -10% chance of spell working and once it works, you will be much sensitive to sunlight than you would if doing spell at night. You won't burn in fire, but you will get sunburns as if you stayed out at sun for few hours without protection. ABILITIES AND CHARACTERISTICS ACHIEVED: - Super speed - running much faster than humans do(more you run, better you will develop this ability) - Super strength- unnatural strength(more you use it, better it develops) - Super sense - better smelling, hearing and feeling vibrations, knowing which smell begins to each person (they develop as you age). - Specific power - you will get specific power. There can be two or more powers owned by vampires. Depending on you, you might get more than one specific power. Forget about Twilight vampires, reading minds and future sight are not only things possesed by vampires. Specific powers might be controlling minds, controlling blood and liquids or forming into specific animal. Specific power reflects something you love and wish. (Example: love for animals - power of morhping into animals, love for plants - plant control, love for sparkling and bright things - light and fire control, etc.) -Pale skin - your skin will become pale, but not very pale! - Fangs - they will get sharper, but not longer. Hair - color might become brighter or darker (example: blacking brown - it will get more browner or blacker, dirty blonde will be blonde and lighter). Hair growth will be faster. - Eyes - their color might drastically change or color will just become brighter. You may get heterochromia if one eye color changes drastically while other changes jut a bit. - Skin - besides being pale, it will become smoother and bit colder. - Claws - forget it. No claws. - Sleeping - as you age, less sleep you will need. You will need few hours of sleep less than you usually need. You might need only 3 hours of sleep. You will feel fatigue mostly at noon and afternoon. - Beauty - you will become more beautiful, a beauty specific for vampires. NOTES:- Crosses, holy water, onion or silver doesn't hurt you! That's stupidness made by movie makers who wanted to make vampires more interesting and dark creatures. - You can go to church. - You're not doing anything against God. - You can mix this spell with others. Once you did this spell, you can do werewolf spell and be mix of vampire and werewolf, or mix of vampire and fairy, vampire and neko etc. - You're immortal. You will live longer. Things that hurt people can't hurt vampires . As you age, you will develop better regenerating powers. SIDE EFFECTS: - Fatigue - Sensitive to sun - Smelling a specific smell. It's a smell that I can hardly explain, it's like when you go to other's home and their home have this specific smell. Or I can describe it as smelling rose, rust and tasting blood. When near others, this smell will become stronger. - Headache. You will feel as you hold whale on your head. - Stomach. You will feel burning feel in your stomach. - Throat burning - feels as your throat burns and needs something to cool it off. - Sharper fangs. - Changes on your body.